


Spring or Autumn

by sodalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodalester/pseuds/sodalester
Summary: In which Dan is forgetful and Phil is confused





	Spring or Autumn

They were on their laptops in the lounge when Dan startles Phil by saying,

“I think we should have a spring wedding.”

Phil frowns and turns to Dan, confused as to where this was coming from.

Dan misread this as he rambled on. “Autumn could work too, if you’d prefer that. I think spring would be nicer though, with all the blooming flowers and liveliness.”

“I mean, I guess spring would be nice?” Phil added, still not understanding the point of all of the wedding talk.

“Though, maybe we should do it in autumn, seeing as that’s when we first meet in person and everything. Maybe we could even try to do it on October 19th if we wanted to be real sappy.” Dan shrugged. “I’m worried that it’ll be too cold though. What do you think?”

Phil shook his head. “Babe, we aren’t even engaged yet. Why are you so worried about when our wedding should be?”

Dan looked confused for a second, then a flash of realization went across his face. He stood up abruptly, almost knocking his laptop on the floor. “So that’s what I forgot to do last night!”

Phil watched as his boyfriend walked out the room, disappearing into some other part of the house. He didn’t have an inkling of a clue about what was going, but it all somehow related to marriage.

It was only when Dan came back in, a small velvet box in hand, that it all clicked together. Phil gasped and stood up, his laptop hitting the floor. He didn’t care, too focused on Dan to even register the abuse to his precious device.

“No way,” Phil whispered, hands covering his mouth like they always did when he was surprised.

“Yes way,” Dan challenged, smirking. He got down on one knee, revealing the ring in the box. “Phil Lest-”

“Yes!” Phil cut him off, tackling him and covering Dan’s face is sloppy kisses. Of course he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. They had built more than a career together, their entire lives revolved around each other.

Dan giggled as he was peppered with kisses, then met Phil to share a deep and slow one. The two were breathless, smiles on their face and happiness bursting in their hearts. Phil started laughing, burying his face in Dan’s t-shirt.

“I can’t believe you forgot to propose to me, you’re such a dork.”

“That’s why I need you around to help me remember things.” He slipped the ring on Phil’s finger and watched as Phil admired it.

“We both need each other around,” Phil said. The two were tangled together on the lounge floor, Phil’s laptop possibly broken behind them, the proposal a day late. There was no other way Phil would have it.

Dan kissed Phil again, the two getting lost in each other’s steady love for a moment. It wasn’t fiery or youthful like it used to be, but a steady path they could both rely on. When they finally broke away, Phil whispered,

“I think a spring wedding would be wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: i want to write a long oneshot  
> me: writes this instead  
> you can find me at hawaii-phan on tumblr


End file.
